Tellement facile
by Naidja
Summary: Tellement facile d'être celui que tout le monde est censé aimer. Tellement facile de sourire et d'être heureux. Tellement facile de jouer un rôle. (Edit: Ce n'est pas une death fic)
Bonsoir à tous ! Je crois que ceci est ma première fic sur KnB (pas je crois, je suis sûre que c'est ma première fic). J'ai un retard incroyable (pour pas dire affreux) sur mes autres fics, du coup, posté un truc sur KnB avec mon retard, ce n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire haha (se cache).

Alors, cet OS est un peu particulier, car j'ai pris en compte quelques moments, certains forts, d'autres un peu futiles (c'est la cas de le dire, quoique…) et j'ai fait un mix à ma sauce. Allez vous découvrir ces moments ? A vous de trouver xD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Tellement facile d'être celui que tout le monde est censé aimer. Tellement facile de sourire et d'être heureux. Tellement facile d'aller en cours. Tellement facile de garder des notes correctes. Tellement facile de correspondre à ce que l'on demande. Tellement facile de rendre fière la famille. Tellement facile de faire en sorte que personne ne voit sa souffrance. Tellement facile de se cacher sous des faux semblants. 

_Tellement facile de jouer un rôle._

En y repensant, c'était tellement facile que s'en était risible. Après tout, il était celui qui souriait tout le temps, qui rigolait pour un rien, celui que tout le monde jalousait pour sa beauté et sa facilité à tout copier, à tout reproduire parfaitement bien. Le gars sympa, assez simple d'esprit, populaire, gentil et aimable.

C'était tellement facile de jouer ce rôle. Même maintenant, seul dans sa chambre, en train de contempler son uniforme, il trouvait ça trop facile. En y repensant, cela faisait seulement quelques mois que c'était facile. Avant, il ne se gênait pas pour montrer son désarroi. Mais, c'était avant.

Avant qu'il n'entre au lycée. C'était à ce moment-là que son masque de facilité s'était mis en place. 

Après tout, c'était tellement facile.

Tellement facile d'oublier la souffrance qu'il avait ressentit au collège.

Tellement facile d'oublier ses soit disant amis.

Tellement facile de ne pas se dire que ses soit disant amis ne l'avaient en fait jamais vraiment été.

Tellement facile de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de lien entre eux particulièrement.

Tellement facile d'oublier qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment été intégré à 100 %.

Tellement facile d'oublier que la personne qu'il aimait n'aurait jamais pu être à lui.

Tellement facile de se voiler la face et de mettre des œillères.

Tellement facile de continuer à sourire de manière niaise et débile pour cacher son malaise. 

Après tout, c'était ainsi que tout le monde le voyait, n'est-ce-pas ? 

Jamais il n'aurait cru être mis aussi sadiquement au pied du mur. Jamais il n'aurait cru cela si difficile à supporter. Il l'avait revu. Avait essayé de le taquiner. Il avait obtenu un résultat assez dérangeant. Pour lui. Le seul moqué et bâché. Le seul qu'on tourmentait, même amicalement. Qu'importe que son talent soit reconnu de tous et de ses soit disant ami, le résultat restait le même. Le plus faible. Plus faible. Faible. 

Tellement facile d'oublier et de planquer cette phrase, cette pique véridique au fond de son esprit.

Tellement facile d'oublier par qui cette conclusion était venue.

Tellement facile d'oublier qui avait prononcé cette conclusion. 

Ils avaient perdu. Ils avaient perdu et il était là, par terre, ne pouvant se relever. Il sentait, plus qu'il ne voyait son adversaire le surplomber. Il sentait son regard qui le jugeait, l'analysait, le transperçait. L'instant d'après une présence plus rassurante était là.

Son capitaine.

Se dirigeant vers la ligne, malgré lui et ses pleurs, il entendait. 

_Un gagnant n'a rien à dire à un perdant._

Tellement facile de se protéger.

Tellement facile de contourner le problème.

Tellement facile de faire semblant de ne rien comprendre.

Tellement facile de se voiler la face. 

Les jours passaient, mornes, semblables. Seule la rage de vaincre restait en lui, ainsi que l'étincelle, qu'enfin, il allait briller indépendamment.

Alors, toujours plus il s'entraînait, toujours plus, il suait, toujours plus, il souffrait.

Il voulait rendre le rêve de ses aînés réalité, il voulait les rendre heureux, il voulait les voir pleurer de joie et voir l'éclat de fierté dans leurs regards. Il voulait être « lui » avant tout, et pas seulement l'as incroyable. 

Tellement facile de rêver et d'espérer. 

Ils avaient perdu. Il n'avait pas réussi à remporter une place pour les finales. Il n'avait pas pu jouer pour être au côté de son équipe et les aider à gagner. Ils avaient fini quatrième. Il aurait tellement voulu rendre heureux ses aînés, il aurait tellement voulu leur offrir un dernier tournoi avant leurs départs. 

_Tellement facile d'avoir des regrets._

« - A quoi tu penses encore ? »

Il tourna la tête vers la personne ayant parlé.

« - A des choses passées… A ce que je pensais être, à ce que je pensais refléter, à ce que pensais les autres de moi.

\- Conclusion de tes réflexions ?

\- C'est tellement facile de fermer les yeux et s'imaginer des choses horribles sortis de leurs contextes… Même s'il y a une part de vérité dedans.

\- …

\- Tellement facile de blâmer les autres sur des évènements passés et tellement facile de se mettre des œillères.

\- Est-ce encore plus facile maintenant ?

\- Oui, mais dans le bon sens. »

Le silence fut alors maître. Durant de longues minutes, rien, mis à part la respiration des deux personnes ne se fit entendre.

« - Yukio.

\- Hum ?

\- Merci.

\- De rien Ryouta. »

* * *

Six mois sans rien publié de concret quand même… Voir plus en fait xD

Rapide topo : syndrome de la feuille blanche et soucis d'imagination. En gros, je pensais à une idée que je pensais super cool et finalement, au fur et à mesure, je trouvais que c'était nul, sans queues ni têtes, bref, l'horreur complète ! Plus des soucis personnel (j'arrive pas à trouver de boulot, je dois ENCORE déménager dans une autre ville pour en trouver, soucis familiaux), bref, la combo fatale quoi ^^'.

Je retrouve peu à peu l'inspiration et surtout l'envie d'écrire, du coup, je vais profiter du fait de partir en pleine cambrousse pour me remettre au boulot, sans ondes néfastes autour de moi et surtout pour faire un break et remettre de l'ordre dans mes esprits xD.

Je suis désolée pour les fautes qui peuvent rester et j'espère que vous avez apprécié lire, ce… ce truc bizarroïde ^^'.

Oh, et si quelqu'un sais comment faire en sorte que le texte sois aérer avec doc manager (j'ai essayé Shift+entrer comme c'est marqué pour séparer le texte, mais ça ne marche pas pour moi TT), je suis preneuse!

Tchaoo !


End file.
